List of Warner Bros. cartoons with Blue Ribbon reissues
This is a list of Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies which were given Blue Ribbon reissues by Warner Bros. between 1943 and 1968. Background Further information: Merrie Melodies: Blue Ribbon Merrie Melodies The Blue Ribbon program was initiated in late 1943 as a way to cut costs for producing cartoons during World War II, and later as a way to compete against the growing popularity of television. Through the 1955-56 season, the reissues had a given season's opening rings, followed by a title card which showed a blue ribbon (hence the program's title) and a Grand Shorts Award trophy. For the first few seconds of this part, the Merrie Melodies logo was shown on top, with the legends "A WARNER BROS. CARTOON" (or in the earlier years, "Produced by LEON SCHLESINGER") and either "IN TECHNICOLOR" (1943–48), "Color by TECHNICOLOR" (1948–54), "COLOR BY TECHNICOLOR"/"PRINT BY TECHNICOLOR (both 1954-57, the "PRINT.." variation was used if the cartoon was originally made/released in Cinecolor), or "TECHNICOLOR" (1957–64) being shown on the bottom. Afterwards, the title of the cartoon appeared. There was one exception to this (see "Anomalies" below). Beginning with the 1956-57 season, the part where the cartoon's title being showed on the aforementioned background was eliminated. Instead, the original technical credits were shown (though the rings - but not the original opening and closing music - were still replaced). From the 1949-1950 through 1957-1958 release seasons, the Blue Ribbon reissues were assigned new production numbers which appeared below the WB shield on the main title. During the time of the cartoon studio's shutdown, the 1953-1954 (#'s 1351-1363) and 1954-1955 (#'s 1364-1377) reissue production number groups ran back to back. Only color cartoons were eligible to be reissued in this program. Anomalies The 1940 cartoon The Mighty Hunters was the one exception to the original rule. The 1952-53 opening rings and "Blue Ribbon" title card were shown as normal, but then proceeded to the original technical credits. This was the only cartoon which ended up in the a.a.p. package (released prior to August 1, 1948) to be reissued under the 1956-57 (and later) rules. On the other hand, only five cartoons which WB would keep for their own TV packages (released August 1, 1948 or later) were reissued under the original 1943 rules (the technical credits are removed). These were: Daffy Dilly, The Foghorn Leghorn, Kit for Cat, Scaredy Cat, and You Were Never Duckier. The latter cartoon was reissued in the 1954-55 season, while the others were reissued during the 1955-56 season. Recreated titles For unknown reasons, two pre-1948 shorts (both 1995 "dubbed" versions) contain recreated titles under the supervision of media mogul Ted Turner. These shorts are: *The Night Watchman *Daffy Duck and Egghead Reissues cartoons Cartoons with original technical credits restored on DVD Many of the above cartoons have been restored for DVD release as part of the Looney Tunes Golden Collection series. However, only a handful of cartoons that were reissued prior to the 1956-57 season have their original technical credits restored.[citation needed] These are: *''I Love to Singa'' *''Speaking of the Weather'' *''Little Red Walking Hood'' *''Daffy Duck and Egghead'' *''The Night Watchman'' *''The Bear's Tale'' *''The Trial of Mr. Wolf'' *''Book Revue'' (reissued as Book Review) *''Holiday for Shoestrings'' *''Baby Bottleneck'' *''Crowing Pains'' *''Back Alley Op-Roar'' *''You Were Never Duckier'' *''The Foghorn Leghorn'' *''Kit for Cat'' *''Scaredy Cat'' In addition, A Wild Hare (reissued as The Wild Hare), and Hiawatha's Rabbit Hunt were given a similar treatment for the DVD set Warner Bros. Home Entertainment Academy Awards Animation Collection - 15 Winners, 26 Nominees.[citation needed] In addition to the cartoons listed above that had their original credits removed completely when reissued, there are three cartoons released after 1948 which have had their original opening/closing sequences restored on DVD. Dog Gone South, A Ham in a Role and It's Hummer Time are restored on Looney Tunes Golden Collection Vol. 6 and From A to Z-z-z-z has been restored on Warner Bros. Home Entertainment Academy Awards Animation Collection - 15 Winners, 26 Nominees[citation needed] Prints of the original version of Bone Sweet Bone with their original technical credits intact do exist, but to date have never been issued on DVD. Further reading *''Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies: A Complete Illustrated Guide to the Warner Bros. Cartoons'', by Jerry Beck and Will Friedwald (1989), Henry Holt, ISBN 0-8050-0894-2 *''Chuck Amuck : The Life and Times of an Animated Cartoonist'' by Chuck Jones, published by Farrar Straus & Giroux, ISBN 0-374-12348-9 *''That's Not All, Folks!'' by Mel Blanc, Philip Bashe. Warner Books, ISBN 0-446-39089-5 (Softcover) ISBN 0-446-51244-3 (Hardcover) *''Of Mice and Magic: A History of American Animated Cartoons'', Leonard Maltin, Revised Edition 1987, Plume ISBN 0-452-25993-2 (Softcover) ISBN 0-613-64753-X (Hardcover)